fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu! Third Miracle
, also known as "Aikatsu! Season 3"; is a Japanese idol anime show created by User:Ichigo-tan. Unofficially produced by Sunrise, the series will air on October 2, 2014, succeeding Aikatsu! Season 2 in its initial timeslot. Synopsis ::Aikatsu! Third Miracle Episodes The story follows fifteen year old girl, Nakajima Rin, who knows nothing about the Aikatsu system but dreams about being an idol. When performing a song, Rin is seen by Hoshimiya Ichigo, who is now the principal of the new Aikatsu! school, Miracle Academy, and is asked to audition to join Aikatsu. Along with Hiroshima Kīra, Inoue Otoha and later Shirohana Hibiki, Rin joins Miracle Academy and begins her idol activities and practices her way to do the legendary appeal, Miracle Appeal. But sometimes rules have to be broken as an idol, right? Main Characters Miracle Academy The main protagonist of the show who had never heard of Aikatsu! before meeting Hoshimiya Ichigo. Rin is a friendly girl who lives in a musical instrument shop ran by her father. She is a hard worker and when she has a goal ahead, she'll do anything to achieve it. She is very good at writing and composing songs and had even created her own song for her audition into Miracle Academy! She found out about Aikatsu when Ichigo saw her singing in her town's park and had been asked to join Miracle Academy and do Aikatsu, which she had asked what it was. Her best friend is Hiroshima Kīra and after getting to know how Aikatsu works, they formed a duo unit together called '' Twin Melodia '' but later they changed the name to '' Precious Miracles '' when Otoha and Hibiki joined them in their activities. In her entrance exam, Rin was given the Pink Dreamer's Lovely Stage Coord, her Miracle Diary Commune and her Dreamer's Miracle Notepad. Her theme colour is pink, her aura consists of pink stars, floating music notes and flowers and her favorite brand is Dreamer's Heaven. The best friend of Nakajima Rin who is very fashionable and is a huge fan of the idol, Saegusa Kī. Kīra is a happy-go-lucky girl who is always looking out for Rin and knows everything about Aikatsu. She can be very clumsy and careless but always makes up for it with her intelligent and spiritualness. She decided to enroll into Miracle Academy when she found out Rin had passed to go into the school and successfully pulled an appeal off in her audition. She is put in a different class from Rin but is in her singing classes and likes to help her with things. She and Rin formed a duo called '' Twin Melodia '' but later they changed the name to '' Precious Miracles '' when Otoha and Hibiki joined them in their activities. In her entrance exam, Kīra was given the Orange Cheerful Sunshine Stage Coord, her Miracle Diary Commune and her Cheerful Miracle Pad. Her theme colour is orange, her aura consists of orange bubbles, clovers and fruits and her favorite brand is Cheerful Sunlight. The shy fifteen year old girl who doesn't have a lot of confidence inside of herself to perform in front of a crowd. Otoha is very talented but is too shy to show them to the world. She is a huge a fan of Rin and Kīra and made her first appearance in Episode 18, when she decided to boost her confidence up and meet them in public. With the help of Rin and Kīra, Otoha enrolled into Miracle Academy and after some training, she joined Rin and Kīra and formed a group called '' Precious Miracles '' in episode 26, which Hibiki later joined. She tends to act cute and gets embarrassed and nervous a lot and thanks to Rin and Kīra, she has a lot more confidence in herself. In her entrance exam, Otoha was given the Yellow Peaceful Flower Stage Coord, her Miracle Diary Commune and her Peaceful Miracle Computer. Her theme colour is yellow, her aura consists of cherry blossoms and a circle of pink lace and her favourite brand is Calming Breeze. The outgoing student at Miracle Academy who prefers to become the top idol all by herself and tends to give advice to Rin and Kīra on how to become better idols. Hibiki has a large sweet tooth and she loves the Strawberry Parfait at the academy and is seen practicing for Aikatsu in a spare room in the academy. Much like Rin, Hibiki is a hard worker and she is very good at playing all types of instruments. It was revealed in episode 34 why she preferred working her way to the top idol position all herself because she wanted to prove to Ichigo that you don't always need friends to work to your goal, but later realized that she did need friends and joined '' Precious Miracles '' in Episode 36. She uses the Blue Futuristic Moon Stage Coord, Miracle Diary Commune and the Futuristic Miracle MP3 in her Aikatsu. Her theme colour is blue, her aura consists of butterflies, bubbles and a circle of silver lace and her favourite brand is Futuristic Moonlight. Starlight Academy Supporting Characters Miracle Academy The headmistress and founder of Miracle Academy. Although she is a headmistress, Ichigo still works as an idol along with Kiriya Aoi and Shibuki Ran. She is cheerful and is always willing to help others out, especially helping out Rin and Kīra, and later on Otoha and Hibiki. She is caring and a bit of an air head but she is more stern and strict on the developing idols so they can become as good she is. Her theme colour is pink, her aura consists of cheery blossom flowers and various colored bubbles and her favourite brand is '' Angely Sugar . Starlight Academy Top Designers Items Locations Trivia * Unlike the current two seasons of Aikatsu!, this one is set in the future and focuses on different girls. However Ichigo from the canon series appears in the series as the principal of Miracle Academy. Songs *Signalize! CUTE Ver. - An insert song. *Doki☆Doki Suru - The song created by Nakajima Rin. *GoGo Girls! - An insert song. *Click Click Flash! - An insert song. Category:Aikatsu! Third Miracle Category:Aikatsu Fanseries Category:Fan Anime Category:User:Ichigo-tan